The First Men
When the god Manus created his children, the humans, and divided them into nine subraces, he decreed that the first man to be created upon each day of the cycle would live forever, and see to the well-being and prosperity of his entire bloodline throughout history. Therefore, each human lineage bears the last name of its immortal founder to this day, usually placed between two chosen names. In each sub-race were made eleven immortal men, who could be killed but never touched by the ravages of time. This page lists the ninety-nine immortal humans that exist (or have existed) within Thaelis-Y'Arda. Adlivun Anglan Short of the Duzakh subraces' failure to survive within the depths of Aia-Goah's swamps, the Anglan bloodlines are perhaps the greatest disappointment of all to their creator god, for almost without exception, their immortals descended into utter barbarity during the reign of the first human empire. As their insanity grew in fervour, many of them delved deep into necromancy, becoming deathless remnants of their former selves to avoid demise at the blades of their brethren. * Allistar - '''A cold and calculating intellect, Allistar was the architect of the city of Lypter, building its foundations upon the site of Asmodeus' fall from the heavens, and inviting the Protectorate clergy from the world over to inhabit the self-proclaimed "holy city". While inviting the religious into his lands gave him great economic power, it would also eventually end his rule as a theocracy subverted his authority over the people after the Scourge of Shadows. During Lypter's early days, Jhosh demanded his brother bend the knee to his and join Delekosk and Mireport in becoming a united Empire under his own rule. When Allistar refused, the Hundred Cycles War began. Allistar lost this war at the Battle of Red Marsh and accepted Jhosh's rule, his new emperor allowing him to retain his throne because of his power and the usefulness thereof. Allistar remained king of Lypter until after the Scourge of Shadows, when public reverence of the Protectorate established a theocracy which replaced the monarchy as the true power of the city. His hold on power lost, he feared death at the hands of an assassin (he had no shortage of enemies after Jhoshan rule) and became koschei to avoid such a demise, faking his death and allowing his line to take up the position as figurehead of the city. From the shadows, he worked to control the city through subtle means for a few hundred cycles until the Protectorate discovered him through Queen Lisbet Emerant, the first of his line to willingly cooperate with his demands in return for the public image of the perfect ruler. The destruction of both of them followed and the position of monarch was fully replaced with the Protectorate theocracy. * '''Anmuseal * Echron * Jhosh - '''Headstrong and brash from his earliest days, Jhosh's obsession with control and dominance developed into totalitarian psychopathy in his later life. He built the city of Delekosk at the foot of Mikul Delvin in defiance to the night, and united Lypter and Mireport under his banners to found the Jhoshan Empire, which would descend into monstrous tyranny as its ruler became obsessed with attaining avatarhood and sought divine favour through racial and later, sub-racial purity in his lands through mass exile and execution. * '''Jirzek * Manannan * Okkor * Sorin-Sam - '''The one exception to the corruption and evil of the Anglan immortals was an exception indeed, and Sorin-Sam became one of the greatest heroes in world history when he defeated Mikhalinn upon the fields outside the city of Tolnor, which he is said to have built after defecting from his brother's brutal tyranny and travelled north to Araia. * '''Tezhelgir * Varidur - '''The king who oversaw the construction of the city of Okaleth, Varidur became koschei before he was buried and frozen solid within the confines of his royal chambers in the tallest tower of the lost necropolis. His undead but immobile corpse has yet to be unearthed since, thankfully. * '''Zaros Ayani Duzakh Indran Kazadi Myrkish Nordic Totanic